Harry Potter and the Digicore of Fate
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: Humans have been part of the Digital World for centuries. Harry James Potter is born into a vicious war between the Tamer Union and the Dark Tamer Voldemort. When his parents defeat the villain at the cost of their own lives he is put on a course of being the greatest tamer to ever walk through the halls of Hogwarts Tamer Academy since it was formed, but danger lurks at every turn


**Author's Note: **So I'm really conflicted on what to give Harry as his 3 Digimon partners over the 7 years at Hogwarts. My first instinct is to give him three that can DNA digivolve together into Alphamon Ouryuken which would mean he'd have Ryuudamon, Dorumon, and an angelic digimon whose Ultimate is MagnaAngemon (Lord HolyAngemon version). I don't want to do any digimon that have been used in the anime or even some of the manga (which cuts out ULForceVeedramon and VictoryGreymon which are actually two of my favorites). Feel free to leave suggestions in your reviews (suggestions and the nature of prologue being why this chapter is a little short). This is going to be my summer creative writing project while I'm off from school. Maybe I'll try to fix up my Pokemon story for continuation too.

Prologue: The End of Voldemort's Reign of Terror

Thunder and lightning crackled in the night sky over the Digital World. It was not a natural storm, no rain came from it and the lightning was black as the digisoul erupting from the corrupt man standing in the front yard of a cottage which under any other circumstances would have seemed quaint.

In front of the man two digimon glowed with his same dark power and between him and the house stood a husband and wife, defiant with their own digimon out. The man's digisoul burned a bright orange and the woman's a brilliant white.

"Three times have you fools defied me! Some of the few other than that old man that can bring to bear the power of the Mega-level! But now, now I have surpassed that level and created a way to summon a digimon of nightmares far past any normal Mega! Chimeramon! Machinedramon! Dark DNA merge!" As he rambled his dark digisoul burst bigger and brighter until finally as he finished his black digivice flashed with a purple light and his two digimon turned into data and merged in a flash of light.

"Into Milenniummon!" Both Voldemort and the new, grotesque, and evil digimon cried. The opposing tamers took a step back before turning to look at each other and nodding.

"You're not the only one that can bring legends back to reality Voldemort!" The man screamed.

"While you brought out a darkness...we will bring a light!" The woman replied.

"Magnadramon!" The woman called out to her already dna digivolved partner.

"Goldramon!" The man cried towards his own composite mega-level digimon.

"Full digisoul DNA digivolution!" The simultaneous call caused all of their digisoul energy to merge with their digmon, bursting forth from their digivices, the data of their two mega-level digimon merged and what emerged was a dragon of hope, light, and thunder.

"Into Azulongmon!" The new digimon cried as the tamers that brought it into being fell to the ground, having exhausted their souls and almost bereft of life.

"Impossible! Milenniummon just destroy it!" Voldemort's command was immediately followed as the monstrosity jumped forward, "Heat Viper!" The beast released a fiery beam from its mouth directly at the blue thunder dragon in front of it.

"Aurora Force!" Circling itself into a rotating loop a blue blast of energy met the beam and caused a large explosion, the attacks both negated, however Azulongmon felt its tamers' life force failing and immediately went back on the attack, "Lightning Whip!" A blast of blue lightning was called forth from the sky and hit the demonic composite digimon directly on the head.

The battle raged back and forth for over an hour as the composite mega-levels took things to the sky. Eventually Milenniummon began to falter and in a rage Voldemort did exactly as his opponents had and poured too much of his life force into his digisoul, but it was too late, "Dance of the Thunder God!" Azulongmon cried out the attack as it flew circles around the slower virus mega and bolts of energy crackled out blasting away at the data of its opponent. The last of Voldemort's lifeforce combined with his digital monstrosity just as it was returned to its egg form and with a shriek he died and the egg changed colors as it raced away into the sky.

It was at this point that Lily and James Potter died as well and the life force holding Azulongmon together died as well. The great dragon fell towards the ground and degenerated into Magnadramon and Goldramon before they too degenerated all the way back into two digi-eggs that landed next to their fallen tamers.

But the monster was defeated and the child, Harry James Potter, was safe. And all was well...for a time.

Five years later that same child sat in front of the fireplace at Black Manor, located in the Darkmoon area of the merged Twilight City, staring at two digi-eggs sitting on the mantel-place. One digi-egg was gold and blue striped and the other was an odd mix of gold and white with pink spots.

A white dog-like digmon with a red tail and red markings padded quietly into the room, "Harry...you should go out and play. Staring at your parents' eggs won't make them hatch."

The young boy sighed, "I know Labramon. It's just...Sirius's stories about their missions and battles...I just want to live up to them so bad."

"Badly," The rookie digimon corrected Harry before continuing, "Come outside and let's play fetch! Maybe I'll even digivolve into Dobermon and let you ride on my back! You love that almost as much as flying when Remus comes over and digivolves Gabumon into MetalGarurumon!"

Harry immediately perked up, "You're right Labramon! I can't be sad whenever I see the eggs or whenever I think of my parents! They loved me, Sirius tells me that all the time! Let's go play!"

As the child and digimon ran outside to play they didn't notice the first egg glow faintly.

It was a few months later that Harry Potter was walking around Sunshine Plaza with his two caretakers, Sirius had taken him in after his parents had died as he was his godfather, but Remus had only been a close family friend but had insisted that Sirius would, "Get up to no good," if left alone with Harry and had moved in to help and was the one that had taught Harry to read, code, and become his main tutor prepping him for what he would need to know about Digital Theory and Digital World History before attending Hogwarts to become a sanctioned Tamer by the end of those seven years.

Sirius and Remus both had two digimon each. Those partners had helped them immensely during the war with Voldemort and Sirius's continued to help him a lot as a law enforcement member of the Tamer Union. Dobermon constantly sniffing down criminals and his Agumon digivolving for the takedown. His crests that chose him at Hogwarts had been first Friendship and then Courage.

Remus had gotten his teaching credentials after the war and was going to become a private tutor after Harry finally went off to Hogwarts. With his partners Gabumon and his white Pawnchessmon the crests that chose him had been Friendship and Knowledge.

They were out at the plaza today to shop for Harry's sixth birthday which was coming up. Party hats, a cake, and at some point Sirius was planning to sneak off and buy a special gift for Harry.

Harry was excited for his birthday as any child would be, all of his friends were invited. Most of them were the children of family friends, those that had fought alongside his parents in the War. Many of them had belonged to Dumbledore's Order of Miracles during the height of Voldemort's subversion of the Tamer Union. Neville Longbottom, the Weasley children, and Susan Bones made up his close friends. Unfortunately he had to invite his distant cousin, Draco Malfoy, due to Sirius's first cousin being the boy's mother. On the other hand that family connection also meant Nymphadora Tonks was going to be there too, and Harry saw her as a fun older sister. Harry could handle having Draco around and playing nice with him if it meant also having Nymphadora around.

Sirius found the perfect opportunity to sneak off to buy Harry's last present when, as they were walking past a store with monitors displaying a Silver Tamer tournament, the young boy became distracted by the battle playing out on the screen.

It was a fight between two tamers, each with an Ultimate and a Champion level digimon on their team, was raging back and forth across the arena. One tamer definitely had an affinity for aerial combat and played it up with their team. A Garudamon launching damaging blasts of flame while a smaller and more mobile Unimon ran interference stopping the opposing side from interrupting the Ultimate in the sky.

The other tamer had sent his Drimogemon underground to avoid the beating it was receiving and was having his Triceramon tank the various attacks. At one point when the Unimon moved too close he called out, "Now!" and Drimogemon burst out of the ground with a scream of, "Drill Spin!" and knocked the Unimon out of the fight at the expense of itself being knocked out of the fight by a blast of fire from Garudamon.

"A Pyrrhic victory. Triceramon has almost no way to take out Garudamon, who can slowly whittle away at its sizable endurance without backlash now," Remus commented to his young student as he turned his attention to the match as well.

"How do you know the Garudamon won't run out of energy first and degenerate?" Harry questioned his teacher.

"Because that young woman has commanded her Ultimate to reduce the power of its attacks to prevent just that. Now she is using harrying tactics instead of her previous distance blasting tactics from before. The Triceramon will waste its energy on slow counterattacks and also be taking damage," the calm explanation got Harry thinking.

"They both are very specialized with their teams aren't they?" Remus was shocked by Harry's insight.

"Yes they are. That is why they are only Silver Tamers and also why they likely only had one Crest at Hogwarts. Tamers chosen by more than one Crest often end up with more diverse teams and often reach stronger evolutionary heights faster. For example Sirius, your parents, and I were all able to reach the Mega level with our digimon partners during the war thanks to our dual Crests. Dumbledore was chosen by three Crests throughout his Hogwarts education and he defeated Grindlewald and his Apocalymon with his Susanomon merged from two of his three partners the same way your parents made Azulongmon from their four."

This set Harry off balance a bit, "Is that why it killed my parents to pull that off? They didn't have enough power from their Crests?"

Remus sighed and wiped away what almost became tears, "Not necessarily. Dumbledore's third crest was the crest of Miracles. It has so much power that it can make up for all the power differential when it comes to beyond Mega transformations compared to normal crests. While between them your parents had Courage, Hope, Knowledge, and Light even the powerful crests of Hope and Light could only allow the transformation, not sustain it without losing them."

Harry was quiet for some time, "What were Dumbledore's partners when he fought Grindelwald?"

"I guess I only ever told you the composite form didn't I?" Remus mused, "Well Dumbledore had Yatagaramon, his Wormmon armor digivolving with Miracles to Kongoumon, and Wisemon. It was Yatagaramon and Kongoumon using the power of the Crest of Miracles to create Susanomon. But Dumbledore was actually losing with the power level of the Susanomon he had created, it was only as strong as a normal Mega. It was then that he digivolved Wisemon into Ancient Wisemon and merged his third partner together to boost Susanomon's power enough to destroy Grindelwald's evil digimon."

"So DNA digivolving is the only way to bypass the Mega level?" Harry was a very inquisitive child, especially when it came to things that connected to his parents' achievements.

"Not necessarily," Remus replied, "There is also Burst evolution which some digimon can attain with a strong enough digisoul using the digivice. And there are also special weapons that can boost the power of a mega-level past normal bounds such as the Geo-Grey Sword and other chrome digizoid weapons and armor most of which have been long lost."

"And burst mode doesn't kill you?"

Remus winced at that question, "Well...if you misuse it or lose control your digimon can go into a rage filled Ruin mode where it self destructs at the end."

Harry looked horrified, "I don't think digimon were meant to go past Mega."

Remus nodded, "Many researchers have come to that same conclusion."

It was at this point that Sirius returned holding a few bags, "Whoa! Why the dour faces? We've got a birthday party tomorrow don't you know?"

Luckily Sirius's cheerful demeanor was able to bring the two other residents of Black Manor out of their slump.

The next day Pawnchessmon and Gabumon, being the very responsible digimon in the household taking after their tamer, prepared Harry a veritable breakfast feast, as well as enough cheese omelets to stop Sirius's Agumon from digging into any of the food meant for Harry. Sirius and Remus had always insisted on immediate 'family' presents being given after breakfast before any guests arrived. From Remus Harry received the data for an e-book on the most famous battles since the migration of most of humanity into the Digital World many centuries previously. From Sirius Harry got the biggest surprise, a personal computer of his own, but the biggest draw was the digimon battle simulation program it came with.

Aunt Andromeda always said that Sirius fed into Harry's obsession with digimon battles ever since he had been told about how his parents died when he was four. And she wasn't necessarily wrong. But both Sirius and Remus figured that guiding Harry to look up to heroes like his parents, Dumbledore, and thus engender a strong sense of justice and compassion to balance out the passion the young boy felt for living up to his parents' sacrifice and ideals.

The party was a blast for the young boy. People and digimon running all over the house and the yard as presents and cake had already been opened and eaten. The children, even the snobbish Draco Malfoy, were playing hide and go seek and Draco Malfoy was it. Harry had decided to crawl up into the recess of the fake chimney over the fake fireplace that was really just a nicely decorated heating unit. Eventually everyone had been found except for him and Draco screamed in frustration, giving up.

"Okay cousin we get it, you live here you hide the best! Now come out!" At that Harry tried to move himself out of the position he'd wedged himself in, but he slipped.

With a yelp Harry fell out of the chimney recess and sprawled out on the living room floor, "Ow..." he intoned as he tried to scramble back to his feet and his friends rushed into the room.

His fall however, had shaken the mantel-place slightly, causing his father's blue and gold digi-egg to fall off and land right on his head, "OW!" This time Harry screamed, but the gasp from his friends wasn't over the boy's pain, it was over the now glowing digi-egg that came to a rest in front of Harry.


End file.
